memoria_freesefandomcom-20200214-history
Player's Guide
The information that can be found within the in-game player's guide can be found here. Additionally, some extra information has been supplemented. How to Play How to Play Basic Controls Home Home Screen Guide Present List Friend Character Party By selecting Charact. -> Party, you can organize your own Party. You can add or change selected party members by tapping on each frame. Once you have added a member, you can tap the + mark on that character to add or change the assist member for that character. If you wish to view a character's details, press and hold on the character you wish to view. Each assist member's status will be combined with their selected party character. You can register up to 5 parties. Some modes may only allow one registered parties. You can not include the same character more than once in each party, with small exceptions, such as War Games. About Characters Status Each character has its individual status. You can view it from the character details screen. Your Status may be increased / decreased by Lv. / Status Board / Development Ability / CP Rewards / Equipments. Special Arts A very powerful combat skill that each Adventurer acquires. During your quest, you can select and use it from your combat skill list when your Special Arts Gauge at least one charge. If you use multiple Special Arts in the same turn, it becomes a Combo and increases effects. Special Arts are only available for Adventurers over 3★. Special Arts activate with higher priority over Combat Skills in the Action Order. Combat Skills Each Adventurer has their own set of Combat Skills. You can learn new skills by unlocking the Skill node on the Status Board. Skill / Development Abilities Each Character has their own particular Skill / Development Abilities that affect their Status and tolerance. When you Rank-Up, you will learn new Skill / Development Abilities. Assist Skills These are skills that Assists provide. If you have an Assist in your Party, the skill will activate automatically at the beginning of each battle. Assist Skills help you boost your status and increase your tolerance against Bad Status (Ailments). Status Board Select Board -> Character to view each Unit's Status Board. You can unlock each Status Board Node by using Falna and Valis. By unlocking it, you can increase your Status and learn new Combat Skills. When you are out of Falna, you can use Iris as an alternative to unlock the square. Unlock all Nodes and Lv. Up to the maximum limit to increase the Unit's Rank. Units cannot rank past 6★ and have a max Lv. limit of 60 (80 when max limit broken). Lv. Enhance You can increase your character's Level by using Books of Exilia and Valis. Select your Book(s) of Exilia and tap the Enhance button. Great Success: in rare cases you might earn a 1.5x Exilia Bonus. You can view different Characters by swiping the screen left or right. ※Surplus Item Return: Exillia and Valis that surpass the Level limit due to "Great Success" will be returned to the Player. If the surplus amount of Exilia is less than 1 Exilia Book, Exilia and Valis won't be returned. On occasion, more Valis and Exilia than you used may be returned. Characters List You can view the list of characters and each character's CP (Character Points). Each Hero has their own CP. When selected the CP level for the current Hero will be shown. Rewards earned by CP level up can be checked by tapping Rwd List, and the selected character's profile can be viewed by tapping Detail. *Character Point: **You can increase CP by talking to characters in the Home Screen, Clearing Quests with the relevant unit in your Party, or by offering Presents. Each character's CP differs depending on each Hero. For example: Bell's CP will increase when Bell is selected as the hero. When clearing conditions, you can receive CP Rewards for the selected Hero. *Present: **By offering CP Items to characters, CP for the current selected Hero will increase. There are 3 types of CP items: Food, Flower, and Book. These items can be earned through the Event Exchange. Each Character has their favorite CP item which raises the amount of CP received when offering a Present. When offering the character's CP Item, the Heart Icon will appear on the confirmation screen. Album You can check all Units in the game. Obtained Units are lit up while unattained ones are not. The status of each Unit (Obtained or not) can be checked by pressing and holding on the Unit's icon. Each Unit's Status (between Lv. 60 and 80) can be checked. To check the stats of the Limit Breaks, you can hit the + or - under Limit Break. You can switch between Adventurers and Assist by tapping on their respective buttons. You can also check the Unit's Special Arts and Skill/Development Abilities in Status. Quest Stage Select Party How to Battle Attack Types About Elements Damage Variations Additional effects which increase / decrease the damage that may occur when attacking the opponent. Unit's State (Buff / Debuff) Ailment and Curse Units may acquire Ailments/Curses from enemy attacks. Ailments and Curses will be removed by using a cure skill or after several battle turns. There are Resistances to each Ailment. Enemies with high Ailment Resist will not avoid Ailments. You can increase a Unit's Ailment Resist by Assist Skills. Units can also have a Development Ability that prevents Ailments. Continue Quest Clear Rampage What is Rampage? Rampage Members Heal and Member Re-Organizing About Stage About Saving Stage Progress Arena About Arena Monsterphilia War Game Ultimate War Game War Game: Home Screen War Game: Scores and Rewards Record Buster Equipment About Equipment Equipment Categories Equipment Types Durability Attribute Change Equipment Blacksmith About Blacksmith Purchase Crafting Repair Equipment List Sell Equipment Mission Challenge a Mission Receive Rewards Interact Select Interact Character Character Room Shop Purchase Iris Item Shop Serios / Dulb Exchange Event Exchange Special Exchange Gacha Draw Gacha Guaranteed Gacha Unit Trade Ticket Other News Inventory Story Digest Profile Change Hero Alarm Clock Contact Data Import Settings TOS